Strange Changes are Upon Us
by youdon'tunderstandineedpie
Summary: A girl writing a fanfiction ends up in the world of Harry Potter,with the bizarre twist of her own creation.Can she escape?I suck at summaries!My first fic...Please R&R!


A/N:Hey!This is my first ever published Harry Potter fanfic!!applause.Hope you enjoy!!

"Strange Changes Are Upon Us."

She was just getting up to the climax of her new fan fiction she was writing.Harry Potter,of course.It was about a girl who fell asleep while writing a fanfiction about an alternate universe of some sort.Susan was her name,and she loved writing very much,but she was awfully tired and decided it was time for some rest.She saved her progress and turned off her computer,pulling down her covers.Taking a glance at her alarm clock,noticing it said 12:57,she realized how tired she was.Susan laid her head on her pillow and drifted off,dreaming of some alternate universe of Harry Potter.  
It was as if she had closed her eyes and it was morning.She opened her bright teal eyes,blinking at the sunlight coming from her window at her right.'My window is on the left,though.',she said in her mind.'Oh well.'She got up and realized she wasn't in her bedroom;she was in the Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory,4Th year since Ginny was in the bed on the opposite side of the room."Oh well",she said aloud.It had to be Saturday because the remains of a party were littered around the room and it was past 9:45.She went to the trunk at the end of her bed and opened it,deciding she should get dressed.She must have been a friend of the Weasley's since she found one of Molly's signature sweaters amungst the robes and uniforms.It was A deep teal with a lilac "S" on it with small lilac stars sprinkled around it.She decided to put it on.She walked down the spiral staircase and into the Common Room.Just as she was about to walk through the Fat Lady's portrait she heard someone call her name.It was Harry.  
"Oh,hey Harry",she said casually.  
"I'm glad I found you before you went down",he said walking to her,closing the space between them by kissing her and wrapping an arm around her waist.It felt sensational,like nothing she ever felt.He parted her lips,leaning his forehead on hers and smiled.  
"Let's go",he said,taking her hand in his and lacing his fingers with hers.They startyed walking to the portrait hole at into the maze of wandering staircases when there was a bright light,almost like sunlight.

'Wait a second,where's Harry?',she asked herself.She certainly wasn't in Hogwarts anymore.In the distance of flowerbeds,shrubs,and blossoming trees,she saw The Burrow.Looking down she noticed that her Weasley sweater and previous jeans had disappeared,leaving a yellow sundress behind with white flip-flops.She walked forward starting for the awkwardly shaped house and noticed a small figure running towards her.It was a gnome,and there was someone chasing after it.That person being Ron.He let out a growl when the little fuzzy-toed creature blew a loud rasberry at him.  
"Come back he you smart arse little son-of-a-...Susan!",he said his grimace turning into a wide Cheshire Cat grin.He ran towards her and picked her up by the waist twirling her around a second and kissed her.She giggled and he smiled softly.He pulled away gently taking both her hands in his muscular ones and layed a small kiss on them.  
"Mum will be so happy you're here again",he said happily pulling her towards the house.When they made it there Ron opened the wooden door for her allowing her to enter first,bowing like a gentleman.Susan giggled as she curtsied slightly and entered followed by Ron.  
"Susan dear it's so wonderful to see you again!",cried out Mrs. Weasley as she walked quickly over to her and gave her a tight hug."Why don't you stay for lunch...oh Ron will you be a dear and fetch me some basil from the greenhouse"  
"Sure,Mum",he said,giving his mother a quick peck on the cheek and taking Susan's hand once more.They got to the doorway connecting the end of the kitchen to the small greenhouse and went to walk in when there was another flash of bright light.

'This is getting a little strange',Susan said in her mind.She was now in the Greenhouse;but at Hogwarts.'But how...?'She was in part of her school uniforn,except she wasn't wearing her robe,it was far too warm.She walked forward and heard something.There was another crash and she saw Neville fall to the ground in the room next to the one she was in.He got up,cursing under his breath and started dusting off his grey sweater vest.He bent down to pick up the pieces of broken flower pot and finally noticed that Susan was standing there.He sighed.  
"Susan you came!",he said with excitement.He walked over to the table and placed the pottery on it and continued in her direction.He stood face-to-face with her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek,blushing furiously.Susan,now beet red at his shyness and cute disposition laughed slightly.  
"Hey Neville.What are you working on?",she asked.His smile grew.  
"I was just doing some work to help out Professor Sprout.I'll show you."He took her by the hand and,still a little bit pink in the cheeks,directed her to where he was working previously before.There were at least fifty small cylindrical flower pots lined up in five neat rows of ten with bright fuchsia flowers in each,similar looking to daffodils.Some were honking loudly,others hummed softly.  
"The Honking Daffodils get pretty annoyingly loud in the summertime so she asked if I could charm then to hum instead.And I decided to experiment with the colors",he explained.He took the Daffodil that had been in the pot that was now shattered.This one was periwinkle,Susan's favorite color.Neville handed it to Susan and kissed her softly on the lips.Parting after a minute they walked out of the Greenhouse and into the grounds,the Whomping Willow in the distance.Another flash of bright light and Neville was no where to be found.

'This is getting way too wierd,where am I now?'she asked herself.Nobody answered of course.She was in a crowded street.Diagon Alley to be exact.She was standing in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.She walked in,hoping this would be the end of this awkward experiance.Nobody was there but at the tinkling of the shop bell on the door she heard someone.  
"Hold on,I'm coming!",George cried from the back room.He straightened his violent pink work robes and walked out into the store."Well hello my favorite colleague",he said slyly.As soon as he got up to her he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply.She took this time to notice that she was wearing the same robes as George was.They wre still kissing when the next burst of bright light came.

She was still holding onto George and he was still kissing her when they realized they were being watched.  
Harry,Ron,and Neville were staring dumbstruck,jaws dropped at them.Cries of disapproval came to their ears and it made the pair snap apart.  
"He's four years older than you!",said Harry.  
"You actually appreciated me!",was Neville's protest.  
"My BROTHER!?",was all Ron yelled.  
"Wait a second.What are they talking about?",George said,a frown on his face.  
"Wait,everyone,let me explain.First of all:Where are we and how did we get here?",Susan started asking.  
"The Room of Requirement and we were here waiting for everyone else to arrive for the D.A. meeting for today and all of the sudden you two popped up there snogging",said Harry,putting much disgust in the last word.  
"Thank you now I can explain-",she said but was shortly interrupted.  
"Explain what?The way you broke my heart?",Neville said with a saddened face.  
"Neville.please.I just"  
"Or the way you broke mine?",Ron outbursts,turning his face toward George,filled with loathing.  
"Ron,please try to understand!",Susan cried out.She was on the verge of tears and couldn't understand what was happening.The room started spinning around,and around,and around.She felt dizzy.There were bright flashes of colors and little stars disillusioned her vision and she fell to the floor and past out.She could still hear Harry,Ron,Neville and George's chants of "Make a choice.Make a choice.Make a choice."And then it was silent and black and there was the sound of someone gasping for air.

Susan woke up gasping for air,looking around furiouslly."Harry?George?",she said in alarm.She was in her own room,in her own bed,with the window on the left and not on the right.She was back.She grabbed her alarm clock.It read 2:38.She quickly jumped up and sat on her computer chair and turned on her computer.Finding her fan fiction story she was writing she realized."Oh my God...I was IN my fanfic",she said."That's it."With that comment she pressed the "DELETE" button on her keyboard and the horrible nightmare was gone,unfinished,without and ending.Well Susan already knew the ending;she was there."No more Red Bull and chocolate for me before bed,that's for sure."

THE END (?)


End file.
